Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS
A game developed by EA and quinfordmac, for the PlayStation Vita, with a port for the Sega Dreamcast confirmed during the Hyrule Warriors Direct and another port for the Commodore 64 announced by Karissa. No one really gives a about it though, as they're too busy arguing whether Ridley is too big and why Samus is such a . OMFS! The totally confirmed Switch port releases so soon! Gameplay In Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, players control a horde of erotic aliens from an angled viewpoint and can turn them into various objects called "Trophies". As levels progress, players must explore each level to find various characters and recruit them to join their orgy. The more characters gathered, the greater knockback can be achieved. Players can use motion controls to battle off other aliens, steal Streetpes, or traverse the planet Unuainuemia at the cost of depleting their star meter. The meter can be re-energized by performing normal attacks or by using Smash attacks. Enemies will also drop fluids all over the ground, the in-game currency used to purchase outfits, new abilities and items. To activate any minigame, shapes are drawn on the touchscreen corresponding with the alphabet of a language, such as a for a sword or a for a power outlet. The buttons can also be used to see things from a traditional fifth person angle and explore gl doors indoors for lores. This game will truly be the next Dark Souls. Development '' 'Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS'' was first shown at Nintendo World in 2004, under the working title Super Smash Bros and Sisters and Anybody Else for Wii U and Wii. ''The game was later shown again at E3 2006. In an interview about the development of ''Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS with producer Elizabeth Woolridge Grant and directors EA Games and quinfordmac, it was mentioned that the game's development began with the idea of gameplay involving a large exhaust pipe. However, developers thought that the world was too out of character with Nintendo's stars. Therefore, they tried using a women, but thought this was too odd and that "if there was a women next to a man, there is a sense of incurability." There were eighteen and two candidates for possible aliens, and Samus was chosen because of fitting in the game's setting, despite that not being one of the favorites. Some preliminary aliens were removed due to all the controversy in the United States and Japan. They also stated that millions of Yoshi and Pikachu features were omitted, such as Yoshi vomiting bile into Pikachu's mouth. Stefani Germanotta, Keh Money Hah, and Masahiro Sakurai composed the score to Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. The soundtrack features various arrangements of classic Nintendo tunes, including the ocean sounds in the cut Pikmin game. Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS featured many of the usual voice actors for the various Nintendo characters. This is the only Nintendo game which features full Scottish voice acting in cutscenes. Some of the voice cast consists of Some Hoe as Mario and Peach, Louis Armstrong as Zelda, Chaka Khan as Olimar and, Will Arnett as Samus, Janet Jackson as Adam and Ridley, and Rue McClanahan as Cresselia. More information about the voice actors is revealed to be told at an upcoming Nintendo event. Pale Tuna Leak On January 22, 2014, two supposedly leaked pictures of PaleTuna on the 3DS version went online. They were disproven upon her official confirmation during E3 2014... except the fact that textures, such as Zelda's Phantom Summon and Ike's flames, have changed, plus the fact that the background was a shot that we didn't have that we later saw, means that we may never know if the leak was actually true. Criticism That sketchy prick Sakurai has once again snuck away from making Sin and Punishment's Suck Miami an official playable character. This outrage gains severity from the fact that the prior game's site highlighted his prowess on the page announcing him as an ist trophy. Sakurai has noted how Suck Miami can jump magnificently, cut repeatedly without mercy and stand on solid ground. The so-called developer also stuttered in fear when announcing that Suck Miami had absolutely no problem fitting in. This was his fear of making the game good taking over. Behold. Category:Terminology Category:Memes Category:Ladies Category:Semi-Ghirahim Supporter Category:Too Big Category:Not Too Big Category:Games Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:Ridley Category:Smash Bros Category:Off-Topic Category:Abominations